The loading section of an airplane cargo space is a very sensitive area in light of its omni-directional function. Other than the fact that ULDs (unit load devices) are transported from a transverse direction in a longitudinal direction or vice versa, the stresses caused by a transfer from the loader into the cargo space must also be absorbed.
For this purpose, the prior art uses ball elements that are incorporated into so-called ball mats and intended to form as enclosed a surface as possible, which is only interrupted by necessary cargo components, such as locks or PDUs (power drive units).
The installation of additional ULD types requires the incorporation of other cargo components, making it necessary to cut the ball mats. Since this produces a significant change, additional cargo component options are very difficult to retrofit at the customer.
Further, exposing the structure to forces, e.g., from locking components, involves a considerable structural outlay.